littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
KICKDRIVE2
is the 2nd episode of Kickdrive ~ Martial Arts Collections Prince of Fighters based on fighting otome game in same name. Synopsis "Gathering all of 16 participants for the Prince of Fighters World Tournament, Hunter comes closer to meet and said: I love you, darling. I'll protect you no matter what. Than I paralyze by his words, but Shinya want to be with me, Everyone start to arguing. And I said: Stop fighting! Will keeping training everyday til the tournament begun! Day after day, Hunter and Shinya become stronger then every. Even Constant and Reinaldo are just like them. When I accept a love for ether Hunter or Shinya as my boyfriend?" Plot Summary Romeo De Silva, the chairmen of the Prince of Fighters Tournament, has to spoken about fighters' term. Even their role is to stay focus on clean match. That made Heinrich angers and turns around to continue watching romance movie. However, his quiet was interrupted by Nikita Malkovich, his right-handed man, who speak to him about his plan to gathering 16 fighters for the match. Heinrich remarks that he have a plan to make them fight each others so he can still being a champion. Meanwhile, Hunter begin with his special training for the PoFs Tournament, but he failed after getting damage by laser. Natsumi rush for his aids and blame herself for being a shyness on young men. After she treats him, Hunter comes closer to Natsumi and say he loves her and he will do anything to protect her. She paralyze with awe from his sweet words. As Hunter comes for another kiss, Shinya kick his butt and told him to stay away from her because he want her as his girlfriend. Hunter and Shinya arguing again while Constant and Reinaldo are talking about love before begin arguing too. Natsumi gets up and cried out for them to stop fighting and told them to keep training for one week until tournament comes out. joined by another fighters: Oleksiy Ivashko, Ching Pei-Ling, Arthur Merrick and Jeevan Singhal, all fighters speaking to themselves about their past. Hunter's father, Dave Longstreet, arrives and remembers about his son's past when he watch him doing Tai Chi Chuan and want to do like he did. Shinya speaks about his brother's life as a former champion. Constant begin his life as a painter, Reinaldo was a capoeira dancer in the past, Oleksiy's past as a figure skater want to be famous, Ching's past as a Wushu dancer who want to open his family's food stall, Arthur's life as an English noble man from the rich aristocrat family and Jeevan's life as a Bollywood actor before he fired by the boss. Natsumi goes out to find Nana, who ask her if she like to watch the boys fighting each other since Natsumi has become a manager. She let her in to watch them training. At night, Natsumi has a dream about her father perform the Haou Shoukou Ken and wake up amazed face. She remember about her father joins the Kyokugen-style Karate Dojo as a student when she was only 7. Learning that she and her brother will become the next generation after the grand master of the past, Takuma Sakazaki, passed away. 4 days later, Hunter and Shinya become the stronger than before, even Constant and Reinaldo are better just like them. Natsumi's love for the boys is growing so fast and is about to puke. But Hunter calm down and say he will be closer for their first romantic dating. Eight fighters decides to see who win Natsumi's heart and begin to fight. Hunter and Shinya overwhelms them one-by-one before they face each other. Despite injuring, Hunter finally delivering a powerful punch on Shinya and win the match. Natsumi smiles happily and kiss him on the cheek. She ask him if he makes sure that will win the Champion Belt. Hunter then answer he going to be okay before the two went off for their first dating while Shinya and the others watch the two with smile. Shinya goes to congratulate Hunter for having a new girlfriend and ask him to protect her. Hunter thanks and said he will be find before the tournament comes tomorrow. Natsumi is now happy for begin fall in love to Hunter after finally overcome her shyness to start interesting with all types of martial arts. Meanwhile, Heinrich stand on balcony and realize that the game is coming tomorrow as an evil laughing voice is heard. Appearing Character Main Protagonist *Natsumi Honjo Participants in Martial Arts Tournament *Hunter Longstreet *Shinya Yagami *Constant De la Cour *Reinaldo Barbosa *Oleksiy Ivashko *Ching Pei-Ling *Arthur Merrick *Jeevan Singhal Bosses *Nikita Malkovich *Heinrich Von Hardenberg Others *Wataru Kimimura *Dave Longstreet *Romeo De Silva *Nana Kajima *Daichi Honjo *Takashi Honjo Major Events *16 participants has gathered for the Prince of Fighters Tournament. *Dave Longstreet appears and mentions about Hunter's past for the first time. *One by one, 8 fighters arguing over Natsumi, but Hunter win her hearts and going on their first date. *Nikita Malkovich makes his appearance for the first time, speaking to Heinrich. *Romeo De Silva also makes his appearance, speaking about fighters' term. *Eight fighters speaking about their past. Trivia *Dave Longstreet and his son's fighting style, Tai Chi Chuan was used to pay a homage of Cheng Sinzan, a character from Fatal Fury (Garou Densetsu) series. *Shinya and his brother uses the ancient-style of weapon techniques that also pay a homage of Kyo Kusanagi and Iori Yagami from The King of Fighters series. *Heinrich's favorite romantic movie is Gone with the Wind was released on theatrical version on 1939. Category:Kickdrive Category:Kickdrive episodes Category:Episodes Category:LittleLulu Studio